Revelian
Info DMSwordsmaster has been a central protagonist (and antagonist) of all of the major events. He was the first truly major contributor to the Fan-Art craze on the DB Wiki, spawning many other fan artists to follow in his place. (In particular Ludicrine) His past is that of war, violence, and defeat. He, in actuality, murdered ZoshiX's father, but he later states he did this because he was still a "drone", and was simply following orders given to him by his master and mother, 02. After being defeated by Kirby, he went flying through space and landed on Earth. He left the area he landed and went across the world to Maine, where he settled down and got a computer. He now socializes with all of the other people on the wiki. Some positively, others negatively. He is regarded as the worst admin on the wiki due to his fiery temper, but he has been shown to be actually serious about adminship. He has taken part in all of the major stories, I.E The Kuipter Files, Trix Series, Dr. Sand, The Playgrounds and Corruption. Current RPG Info *Health: 19570 *Attack Power: 357 *Magic: 157 *Defense: 140 *Speed: 214 Typically attacks with powerful melee, but also can go KAISER and up his stats 10 fold for 1 turn. Major Relationships Ludicrine: Best friend. Was inspired by him, much to DMS' surprise.' ZoshiX: More of an aquaintance. They have their ups and downs, but do support each other when needed. When he found out that DMS murdered his father, he surprisingly reacted positively, saying that DMS has long since redeemed himself by saving the world many times after that. However, recently, he has started to come between DMS and Luna due to both an overwhelming jealousy and mild mind control by his dark side. It was discovered that he was possessed by his dark side controlled by a remeanant of Zalgo. Luna: Love interest. They love each other greatly. However, ZX has recently been very obsessed about that, as he too has a major crush on her. However, he did say he would not bother her about it if it means she would be happy. However, recently, he has started to act... bad... about that. He tried to break them up by telling Luna all of the secrets that DMS kept from her. However, after DMS intervened and explained everything, Luna forgave him. ZX is currently plotting another scheme which involed anti love potion. But that failed because DMS doesn't have any digestive system, and Luna never drank any of hers. He then kidnapped Luna and raped her. However, DMS intervenes and defeats him, releasing a monster inside that quickly gets killed by DMS. It was figured out that afterwards that she is pregnant and DMS is the father. Pinkie Pie: After a wrong turn, DMS accidentally went to Equestria. He stayed at Canterlot with Celestia and Luna. Pinkie Pie fell in love with him almost immediately, and even turned to the evils of Zalgo in order to try and get him to love her. However, after being defeated, she finally accepted that DMS would always love Luna and not her. She also said she would move on with her life and try to find happiness elsewhere, although she did say she would always love DMS, no matter what. Kuipter: Kuipter is DMS' brother. He is a very violent and insane individual. He was defeated once by DMS, but was killed by Shenanigans, the spirit of trickery. He was revived by Dr. Sand, a scientist who was driven insane by the death of his daughter (Also by Kuipter's hands). After corrupting Dr. Sand to attack the gang, he imitated DMS and captured the real DMS, trying to lead the gang on that he was the real DMS and that DMS was still a monster. However, the real DMS intervenes and Kuipter is once again killed. Celestia: Not known, but he doesn't seem to have a good relationship with her. Appearance DMS looks like a black, masked swordsman with a silver cape. His most defining feature is the large visor-like thing on his face. It is unknown what this is meant for. He also has black tendrils that comes out of his head. These are supposed to resemble hair. He also has a single, violently glowing Cyan eye. He used to look more primitive, but after a recent upgrade he now looks like this.